Better
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: The war is now over, and Dean is desperately trying to find a certain person. He doesn't know where this person is, but he has to find them. But will he? Will Dean find them? Will he finally reveal how he feels? If he can find them, then maybe he just might.


**Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Dean**

I ran through the swarm of people, panic obscuring my sight. I had to leap over people I knew, that were lying either dead or injured on the gravel. Voldemort was gone for good, which was something to be happy about. But when people I once knew were dead on the ground and I couldn't find the one person I wanted to see...it was all so bitter-sweet. So far, the face I so desperately needed to find wasn't among those of the deceased, thank God! But I still couldn't find them. To say I was panicking was an understatement, but it was the only word I could think of to describe how I was feeling. Me panicking was _never_ good! Suddenly, I tripped over a large chunk of the once sturdy castle, and started to plummet face first to the ground. But I was caught by someone. The helped me to stand up properly, but even when I was standing they kept a tight hold on my upper arms. And then I saw their face. The face I had waited so long to see.

"Seamus!" I yelled.

I wrapped my arms around my best friend's waist, in a death grip. He was alright! He was _alive_!

"Dean!" Seamus breathed, arms wrapping around my neck tightly. "Jayzus Christ! You're alright!"

"So are you! You're not dead!" I grinned into his shoulder."

"No I'm not. And thank bloody fuck for that!"

"I don't think I've been this relieved in my life!"

"You're telling me!"

Seamus and I both lifted our heads to look at each other. I had known for a while that I was attracted to Seamus, but I had never had the guts to tell him. Now, here we are, after the war, still alive. I had to tell him now. It was now or never. I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know how to tell my _best friend_ that I was madly in love with him. I mean, I was pretty sure telling someone out right you love them would just scare them off. So, I went for the option of showing him instead. However, Seamus seemed to have the same idea, and started to lean in at the same time as me. Our lips pressed together lightly, shyly. After a few seconds we both pulled back, but we were still very close together. I felt a little empty – was that the right word? – now that the contact was gone. I could see the faint light pick tinge on Seamus' pale face, and that just encouraged me. So, I leant forward ever so slightly, pressing my lips back against his, eyes closed. My arms tightened around his waist, dragging him closer, as his tongue brushed against my lower lip. On its own accord, my lips parted slightly, but that's all Seamus needed to push his tongue into my mouth. I kept feeling these bursts of electricity course through my veins as we 'played', what Cormac Mclaggen used to so crudely referred to as, 'tonsil hockey'. It sounds cheesy, yes, but it was true none the less. As our tongues battled for dominance – a battle I won, of course – I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't done something years ago, or why Seamus hadn't said anything.

* * *

After a short while, we did pull away for air, panting. Again, however, we didn't move too far apart. Seamus had a wide grin on his face, but a slightly worried look in his eyes – a look that I was without a doubt harbouring myself.

"Hi." I smiled, breaking the silence, once my breathing was back to normal.

"Hey." Seamus chuckled.

"So..."

"You like me."

"Yup."

"How long?"

"As a friend? Since we met on the train back in nineteen-ninety-one. Non-platonically? Since the end of second year or the beginning or third year."

"Wish you told me sooner. God! I've been tryin' to tell ya since the middle of second year."

"We're a pair of idiots."

"Why yes. Yes we are."

We laughed. How could we be so dense?! I saw that the light pink tinge on Seamus' face had grown slightly darker. I couldn't help but stare. When Seamus finally realised I was staring at him, he went so red he would beat a cherry in a 'who-is-darker-contest'.

"Why are you staring at me?" Seamus asked, nervously.

This was not like him, blushing so much and getting all nervous. But I liked this side of him.

"Because you look even cuter when you blush." I grinned.

"I do not blush! It does not make me look 'cute'! And I was never cute in the first place!" Seamus protested, his accent thickening.

"Yes you do. Yes it does. And yes you most definitely are. Now suck it up and get used to it."

"Get used to it?"

"Well...er...I mean, I...um...you...um..."

What was wrong with me?! I was stammering like a bloody first year! I couldn't stop myself either! In the end Seamus had to shut me up by kissing me.

"I guess I'm willing to get used to it." he smiled.

"You're evil Shay. Really evil." I scolded, grinning.

"I kno... Shay? You've never called me that before."

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm just saying you've never called me that before. I quite like it."

I grinned to myself.

"Well then, I must say this. Shay, right now you look God damn cute and I love you." I told him, kissing him quickly.

"I love you too, Dean." Seamus replied, biting his lip a little.

"Hey, did I say cute? What I think I meant to say was super-mega-foxy-awesome-sexy-hot."

Seamus laughed. Who knew things could end up like this – because I surely didn't. Things had already started looking better.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**If you would like more chapters, then please tell me what you would like to see/read XD**_

_**If you like Deamus, I have a Deamus three-shot and a completed Deamus fanfic on my profile, so go check them out XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
